Eternal Peace
by He-Yan
Summary: Eternal peace was granted to Konan but what happens if the reign of peace comes with a catch? KoujixOC TasukixOC
1. Expect The Unexpected

**Walks out on to stage, and stands at podium in the centre, looks very nervous** Hannah: Erm… Hi, I'm Hannah and this is the first fanfic I've ever posted on the net; though I do have a few rubbish ones saved on my pc. I hope you all enjoy it, and tips and pointers would be very gratefully received. I know it's kind of big headed giving my main character my nickname but it all works out in the end. _I hope!_

Some one shouts from offstage: C'mon Hannah, get on and do the disclaimer I want to be introduced too you know

Hannah: **glares at person offstage **Ok, basically if you recognise it I don't own it, also I want to apologise to anyone who recognises part of their plots in this it wasn't intentional I swear!

_Thoughts  
_

Eternal Peace 

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

She was walking through the woods, long hair swinging as it threatened to bust out from it's tie. No-body could have said she was ordinary but no one could say she was strange; the only thing people agreed on was that she was unique one way or another. Her long brown hair was tied back in a plait that hung down to her waste and was finished with a large jade clasp than swung as she walked. Jade's green almond shaped eyes were the only hint at her Chinese ancestry and they were scanning the woodland. She wasn't dressed for walking. Jade had done what she normally did on a Saturday morning; chucked on her black jeans and old scruffy trainers, then added a cute t-shirt (today's was black with poison written on with green letters). Also she carried as always her punky fish back pack with her most precious possessions.

Walking along Jade gazed up at the dappled sunlight breaking through the canopy of leaves above. When a flash of white light momentarily blinded her, she had to blink rapidly. Finally when her sight returned Jade glanced around at the surrounding woodland, and then continued with her walk.

Unexpectedly she came across a large deep pool that Jade did not recognise. Slowly she made her way to the waters edge and crouched silently be a large spiky bush. As Jade gazed round at the pools banks, her gaze fell upon a young man sat staring into the deep blue water. Quietly she reached backwards and brought out of her backpack her black sketchbook, which never left her side. Slowly and carefully Jade portrayed the scene before her onto the page. Now Jade's balance isn't brilliant at the best of times. So when she held the drawing out in front of herself, she fell with a clearly audible scream into the mass of spikes. Desperately she thrashed around noisily around, shredding her clothes as she struggled to free herself.

"Hey hey, calm down!" a masculine voice broke through the barrier of pain clouding her common sense. Looking up she came face to face with the handsome youth from across the pool. She grasped the outstretched hand and he pulled her up from the bush.  
"Thanks, …" Jade smiled then faulted when she realised she didn't know her saviours name.  
"Kouji" he supplied for her.  
"Jade" she answered.  
A light blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed the state of her clothes. Kouji was now scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Well… I better be off now, da guys are gonna be looking for me"  
"Erm... Kouji, could you please just tell me where I am first?"  
"What? You dunno that you're on Ligé-San Mountain!"  
"Where the hell am I? I've never heard of Ligé-San Mountain."  
Kouji just stood there and stared at her in disbelief. Jade then showed her worst habit. She began muttering to herself. "O great, I'm lost on some mountain that I've never heard of. With only the supplies in my backpack to live on. But this couldn't possible be worse than what happened before. So now I'll just have to sit around till the wolves eat me or I die of starvation and or cold."

Every so often Jade did this, she was always hiding her emotions, bottling them up so no one could see when she was hurt or sad. So she broke down into fits of rage and depression till some one snapped her out of it. Hannah: You needed to know that but we'll get back to the story now. Suddenly she collapsed, and fell to the floor exhausted; but before she reached the hard earth Kouji caught her. Puzzled, he looked down on the girl and decided to take her back to the fortress. Bridal style he lifted her up and walked off.

Jade awoke blinking in the sunlight streaming into her room. _What happened? _Memories of the afternoon before flooded back to her. _O god, I didn't collapse again did I?_ Slowly Jade propped herself up on her elbows and studied the room. Just as she was getting her bearings, Kouji burst through the door.

"Mornin'" was the greeting Jade got as the blue eyed bandit placed down the breakfast tray. _Wow she's cute! No must concentrate on getting rid of her before Genrou gets back_

"Morning." She replied shyly but cheerfully as she eyed the bandit thoughtfully, _I really should thank him for bringing me here _"Sorry for collapsing on you like that and thanks for bringing me here" _where ever here is…_  
"No problem really" Kouji answered "I think you should breakfast in 'ere though coz da guys would find a girl breakfasting wiv us rather…. entertainin'"  
Jade smiled back as a way of an answer. Kouji couldn't help but return the grin it was rather infectious.

Kouji perched himself comfortably on the end on the bed and watched Jade as she devoured the meal set out in front of her. When she glanced up she gave him a funny look for staring but he didn't notice. When Kouji finally came out of his thoughts he realised Jade had snuck off.

Hannah: Well that's my first chapter done. Hope you all like it, everyone who reviews gets a chocolate brownie for being nice 

Jade: Yeah, please review. Bi bi xxx


	2. Emotional Confusion

Jade: We're back!  
Hannah: **taps Jade on the head** You really are a numskull aren't you?  
Jade: **sticks tongue out **Well, you created me so it's your fault  
Kouji: **Gives girls a funny look** Er… can we just get on with the story?

Hannah: **turns back on jade** I don't own any of this except Jade but I do own this collection of Fushigi Yugi plushies **evil grin **and their all mine  
Jade: **looks at Hannah worriedly** ok….  
Kouji: **rolls his eyes** Anyway if you recognise it she doesn't own it

Thoughts 

Chapter 2: Emotional Confusion

After patting herself on the back for getting away from Kouji so quick, Jade made her way along the corridor following her senses. When she had travelled some way she opened one of the doors and peered in. Luckily enough, she had come across the empty training courts.

Stepping through the doorway, Jade crossed the room to look at the training weapons arranged on the wall. Spotting a thin bladed two-handed sword she picked it up and tested the weight. Much to her embarrassment Jade almost dropped the thing. Carefully placing it back in it holder she chose a simple bow with a jade embedded in its carvings. Collecting a quiver of arrows Jade walked over to the targets and strung her bow. Taking careful aim she loosed the arrow. It flew straight and true into the bull's eye. Calmly fitting another arrow onto the bow she brought her hand back to her ear tensing the string.

"Nice shot." A familiar voice rang through the hall. Spinning round, Jade loosed her arrow at the person who had spoken.

With an ear splitting thud the arrow embedded itself into the doorframe exactly where Kouji's head had been a split second ago.

"You are an idiot aren't you?" Jade said into the silence. She looked down at the grinning bandit with a superior look on her face. Kouji just grinned up at her.

"Yep." Her face split into a smile, Jade lent over and pulled Kouji up to his feet, "but I wasn't jokin' you really do 'ave a good shot."

"Thanks" A touch of pride ringing in Jade's voice, "What weapon do you use?"

"Depends really," He answered obviously considering the answer, the grinning he added, "I suppose I'm best at martial arts!" And with that Kouji flipped her over so she landed on her butt.

"Oh very funny!" Jade grinning up at the smirking bandit.

"C'mon, I gotta show you around."

So for the rest of the morning Kouji showed Jade around the fortress. She marvelled at its many training areas and was very shocked at how big it actually was.

During the afternoon Kouji took Jade to the hot spring so she could clean up from the day's activities. She smiled her thanks and walked round the rocky outcrop that shielded the hot spring from view. Putting down her things, Jade studied the secluded area. After tougher inspection she decided that no one could see into the hot spring without being caught. With another suspicious glance around Jade stripped quickly and plunged into the steaming pool.

She was right to be suspicious however because after watching her disappear behind the outcrop Kouji had sprinted back to the fortress and climbed his way steadily to one of the flat roofs only accessible to those who knew it existed. Crouching down he watched as Jade searched for places where perverted bandits could watch her.

"She's not daft…"Kouji muttered to himself; watching Jade lower herself into the water. _I know she'd kill me if she caught me watching her but… why am I watching her anyway? It's not like she's cute or anything… _Just then Jade rose from the pool and reached over to grab something. _Damm…she's not cute…she's bloody hot…_tearing his eyes away from the scene before him he moved quickly back down to the forest floor, speeding up he ran back to the guard position he should have been in for the last few minutes.

After washing her hair Jade snatched up her towel, dried off and changed into the fresh outfit that had been provided for her. It consisted of long black baggy trousers that stopped at her ankle and a Chinese styled sleeve-less top, also in black. Jade left her long hair down and put on a white headband and belt that finished off her outfit. Gathering up her stuff Jade crept round to where Kouji leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. Silently Jade sneaked round to face the oblivious bandit.

"Kouji!" she shouted. As soon as she shouted his name Kouji jumped and fell with a crash to the floor. Giggling manically Jade ran off up the hill back towards the fort.

After getting lost in the maze of passages numerous times she finally found her way back to her room.

He was stood silently behind the door waiting for her to come into the room. He knew she was coming down the corridor outside, her soft chuckle echoing. As she stepped through the doorway, into what she thought was the safety of her own room; he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Immediately he jumped on her and got his revenge by tickling the unfortunate girl till she couldn't breathe much less sit up. His legs held hers preventing all chances of escape. Out of breath, they both grinned at each other. Then caught in the moment Kouji leant down and pressed his lips to hers. 

Hannah: Oooo, what a cliffhanger at the end there, I can't wait to see what my twisted mind come up with next.

Jade & Kouji: **exchange a look**

Hannah: This time anyone who reviews can have a plushie of Jade or Kouji if you review! Hope you like the next chapter. Bye **waves**


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

Jade: Hi all, you're very lucky today coz Hannah's lost her voice so I get to do all the talking **sticks tongue out at Hannah**

Hannah: **glares at Jade**  
Kouji: Erm… Yeah, well anyway Jade, I think you should do the disclaimer now **watches Hannah nervously as she creeps up behind Jade**  
Jade: Hannah owns nothing except her rubbishy plushies of me and Kouji, unfortunately she owns me **glances behind her** but I think I should be going now **runs off followed by an angry authoress**

Thoughts 

Chapter 3: Truth and Lies

Her mind didn't consciously recognise the kiss, but her sub-conscious reacted. Kouji was pleasantly surprised when Jade didn't smack him but deepened the kiss. Neither of them truly realised what was happening until the broke for breath. Staring shocked and speechless at each other. A scarlet blush, worthy of Tasuki, spread across Jades face. Without another word, Kouji turned at hurried out of the room. He didn't stop till he reached the main hall, which thankfully was empty. Flopping down onto the bed Jade held her fingers to her lips. _Had he really kissed me? _As she fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts, Jade drifted off into a peaceful but dreamy sleep.

Tasuki yawned as he made his way along the familiar corridors. _It 'ad been too long. Really should of come bac' earlier. What's wiv me getting' all sentimental like… _He came to a door that was even more familiar than the hallway. He rested his hand on the handle for a second before turning it. The room inside brought back many more memories. Half asleep, Tasuki hung his jacket up in its rightful place. Turning round he got the shock of his life.

The only thing keeping him from shouting was that he'd bitten his tongue. What had surprised him was a pure white light radiating from an unknown source on the bed. Crossing quickly across to the bed Tasuki peered at the person laying there.

She was beautiful. No point in denying it. Her face, lit from the glowing kanji on her forehead, looked peaceful. A single strand of black hair fell across, resting upon her cheek. Tasuki fought the urge to brush it away by focusing on the glowing kanji on her forehead. _Peace?_ He lost. Gently his hand brushed across the girl's cheek sending the loose strand back into place. Mesmerized by the sleeping girl, Tasuki failed to notice that she was waking up. Suddenly he found himself falling into a pair of luminously green eyes.  
"HENTAI!"  
The scream pulled him back to reality.

Finding herself released from the deep slumber, Jade opened her eyes. A red haired man was standing over her blue eyes locked with her green ones. She reacted in the only way possible at that moment.  
"HENTAI!"

Kouji sat on the leaders chair. His mind assessed the last few days. _Jade's cute an' all but she's not really my type. Is she? _When his train of thought was broken by a scream.

"HENTAI!"

_Jade!_ Instantly jumping up and sprinting off in the direction of the room he'd just left. Tearing round corners at break neck speed; Kouji's mind conjured up scenario after scenario, each more hideous than the last. Preparing himself for the worst Kouji burst through the door. A chibi Jade was backed into one corner of the room, flinging everything in reach at a redhead who was trying to defend himself from the flying objects.

Suddenly spotting Kouji. Jade sprang across the room and hid behind the confused bandit.  
"Tasuki?" Kouji asked.  
"Kouji?" Tasuki squinted in the poor light. As Kouji ran forward to greet his friend, Jade slipped away unnoticed. The guys linked arms and did their bandit dance.

"So Kouji who wa' dat gal in ma bed anyway?"  
"O' Jade" Kouji turned around, "Damm, she's gone off again."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow, "Again?  
Kouji blushed, "Explain late'. First we gotta find Jade."  
Shrugging Tasuki walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, "Well, tell us when ya do."

She didn't think about where she was running to, just that she had to be alone. Slowing down Jade went through an open door way. Quietly she stole across the darkened room and out the other side. Calming herself Jade looked round the roof top garden. She wandered around till she found a bridge crossing a stream. The whole scene reminded her of the park back home. _Never thought I'd be glad for a conversation with Alex. _Jade smiled a small sad smile. As Jade shook her head at the thought, she noticed a door. It was embedded in the wall and almost totally covered in ivy. When she tried the handle it opened soundlessly. Peering through she came face to face with a cat like blue haired man.

With a squeak she jumped backwards! Which just happened to land her right in the stream. As Jade landed into the swirling water, she was caught in the current and tossed along the length of the stream nearing the end where it disappeared. Thrashing around to stay afloat Jade caught sight of Kouji's anxious face following her path along the strangely roaring river.

Jade didn't realise she hadn't fallen down the waterfall. All she knew was that for some reason the people standing round her were shouting. Opening her eyes Jade stared up at the scene before her. A familiar face was shouting at a red haired man on the opposite side of the bed, while some kind of cat faced blue haired guy was sat at the end of her bed ignoring it all. Slowly Jade propped herself up on her elbows and said in an almost whisper,

"So where are my grapes?"


	4. Up and About

Skips onto stage looking very happy 

Hannah: Hey guys I'm back, I'd totally forgot about updating this fic I'm sorry you can all shout at me as much as you want I've just been preoccupied **looks shifty**

Jade: Sure you have that's why you spent all last month watching anime on youtube **gives authoress a disgusted look**

Kouji: I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation

Everyone looks at Hannah 

Hannah: Erm… yeah I do…but I'll tell you after Jade does this disclaimer **edges off stage slowly**

Jade: Hannah owns nothing except me and other characters she's created but I am working on a way to escape my contract, if only she didn't have such dam scruffy writing

_Thoughts_

Eternal peace

Chapter 4: Up and About

Everyone just stared at her. None of them had even heard of grapes. Jade started laughing but it quickly turned into a choking cough, all three guys darted forwards trying to sit her up and stop the coughing. She smiled her thanks and accepted the glass of water Kouji held out to her. When she was propped but by some pillows she turned to her friend,

"I don't mean to be rude but who are these people?"

"O er…yeh. The one with fangs is Genrou, he's the leader who I wa' fillin' in for. N this here is Chichiri."

Jade looked at the two strange guys.

"Wait, he's the one who…and he…ye gad this confusing."

Kouji just shrugged.

"While you were unconscious we decided to take you to Tai Yi-Jun on Daichi-San, no da."

"We did?" Tasuki turned to look at his friend.

"Yes, no da."

"But that means we 'av t' meet her again."

Chichiri raised an eyebrow, "And, no da."

Tasuki muttered something that nobody heard.

"Will you be coming too Kouji?"

"Dunno if I can Jade, someone has t' look after the rest of the guys 'ere."

Jade tried to smile but it was only weakly.

"You'll have to rest up first, no da."

She nodded and sank back down into the bed. She stared at the ceiling as one by one the guys left the room.

_What now? This Tai Yi-Jun person could find a way to send me home… But do I really want to go home? Arrgghh who is it that makes life so difficult anyway?_

As if he had heard her there was a white flash. When the light dimmed in it's place stood a tall striking man in long flowing robes and some sort of ceremonial crown.

"I'm sorry you feel I am making your life difficult."

Jade just stared at him.

"It's my fault everything has happened to you has happened to you."

Still she stared. He moved forwards and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Eh, what?"

"I'm sorry you feel I am making your life difficult."

"It's your fault?"

"You are my descendant. Taken to the other world till time was right for me to summon you here."

"And why do you need me now?"

"That is what you must find out. My representative in this world will inform you of that. So hurry to her home. Speak of your heritage whenever you are in danger. Help shall come."

"My heritage? What's that?"

"Just say: In the name of my greatest ancestor and his celestial powers stop this."

And with those last words he disappeared in the same light as he appeared.

"Erm… Jade who was that?"

She looked up to see Kouji looking at her from the entrance to the room.

"Family stuff." She answered.

Hannah: Yes I know this is really short but I had totally forgotten about this fanfic **ducks as things come flying towards her** Sorry but I'll try and do better

**Jade shakes her head at the authoress**

Tasuki: Ain't this supposed to be a story about me?

Kouji: Nope, sorry mate but I get a bigger role in this one ;P

**Tasuki edges over to Hannah and begins to whisper in her ear**


End file.
